An image processing and inspection system has been widely utilized by many industrial users for testing objects running in a production line in accordance with predetermined inspection criteria with regard to, for example, dimensions, colors, and contours in a target area of the object. The system utilizes a video camera taking a motion-picture image of the object, a monitor displaying the motion-picture image, an input instrument for entry of parameters determining the inspection criteria, and a dedicated controller which executes an inspection program to inspect the object in accordance with the inspection criteria. The controller runs on a particular operation system which is normally compact for sake of simplicity and cost-effectiveness to provide only a minimum visual information on the monitor with regard to the entry of various parameters determining the criteria. In the meanwhile, a computer technology is ever developing to give an enhanced GUI (graphical user interface) providing versatile visual information easy to be interact with by use of a pointing device and a menu provided by the visual information. Accordingly, it has been desired to combine a computer having the GUI with the device for inspection of the object. In this connection, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-210657 discloses a typical prior image processing and inspection system composed of a master device responsible for inspection of the object and a remote computer which is intercommunicated through a transmission line with the master device. The computer includes a keyboard and a monitor and is configured to provide the menu by taking an advantage of the GUI for entry of the parameters determining the inspection criteria, thereby simplifying the determination of the inspection criteria rather than resorting to the awkward input instrument on the side of the master device. However, due to insufficient capability which the master device has in transmitting vast data of the current motion-picture image to the computer, it has been a practice to rely upon the monitor of the master device when determining the inspection criteria by use of the keyboard on the side of the computer. Therefore, the computer has to be positioned close to the master device at least initially for setting the criteria, which detracts from the way in which the computer is capable of being located remote from the master device.